Fortuitous
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Normally, the Third Hokage wouldn't have a problem with Naruto making friends. When she makes friends with a memory challenged boy who shows some worrying Senju tendencies? That's a bit more of a problem. Eventually HashiramaxNaruto FemNaruto


**Fortuitous  
****僥倖****  
**

**I  
_A Casual Chance_**

* * *

Naruto was not well liked. Everyone knew this, hell, even she knew this, but that didn't mean she knew why.

Walking down the busy streets of Konoha with her hands stuck deep into her pockets, Naruto grimaced slightly, attempting to ignore all the looks she was getting from those that passed her by. Shop owners stood by their doors with their arms folded, as if daring her to try and get in. She'd given up on that long ago, she all but lived off the instant ramen cups that old man who ran Ichiraku's -Teuchi- sold her.  
The only time she ever got anything else was whenever the Hokage stooped by to inspect her living conditions. Then, he'd take her out for ramen, and by the time she got back, the fridge was always fully stocked. She'd heard about the old man's shadow guard, the ANBU, and knew they were not to be messed with. She'd yet to locate the headquarters, which she didn't find too surprising, because they were after all the best. She knew where the official one was, but all that was in that building was one woman who sat at a desk listening to complaints.  
And Naruto was pretty sure that woman wasn't a ninja.

So she was still on the look out for the building, because the second she found it, she was going to prank them too. Because the Jonin were starting to get a bit boring now; they gave up chasing her after the first five minutes and usually left it to the Chũnin. And as usual, it was only ever Iruka that found her.

.

Sticking a bar of chocolate into her mouth that she'd gotten from the Hokage himself, Naruto took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching her before slipping into the side-street. Today was going to be the day she snuck outside for sure. Every time she'd tried so far, there'd been ninja waiting to pick her up within a minute, and the blonde still had no idea how they knew exactly where she was.  
It was beginning to get annoying.

"Hey, watch it!" A grumpy, over weight civilian snarled at her, clutching at the huge box he was carrying so he didn't drop it. Naruto hadn't meant to bump into anyone, she'd been keeping her distance. But that guy had gone out of his way to almost knock her to the floor.  
One paint filled balloon later and Naruto was dashing down the streets, ducking into the smaller alleyways in a desperate attempt to avoid the rampaging civilian.

"Stupid idiot," she muttered under her breath, grimacing as the man in question ran right past her alleyway.  
Currently, Naruto was curled up behind a huge wooden box, probably full of ninja supplies if the kunai mark on the side was any indication. She could really use some new kunai's.  
Biting her bottom lip, Naruto sighed, forcing herself to stand up and walk away from the box. Whilst it was true she needed some kunai, any better than her rusty old ones, she wasn't going to steal them.  
Even she had morals, and she didn't need to give them even more of a reason to hate her.

.

Squatting down by the side of the great Konoha wall, Naruto sucked in a light breath, turning to look at the big open gates that were currently, still seeing visitors out.

The gate guard, a scarred Chũnin, was sat up to the desk and far more interested in his takeaway dinner than who was passing by. Naruto figured that if she were to pass though at the same time as another person, then perhaps she'd be able to spend a bit more time exploring the world outside the village walls. At long last, a man came up, riding on a donkey driven cart and Naruto sucked in a breath, tensing her legs and trying to remember everything she'd heard at the academy all at once.

The man signed the sheet, and nudged his donkey onwards, just as Naruto shot behind the Chũnin at the desk and took off into the outside world.  
The guy never even looked up from his takeaway.

Snorting, the blonde turn her attention to the forest, rubbing her hands together in a gleeful manner.

"Where to go first?"

* * *

Settled beside the rive than ran out of Konoha, Naruto let out a content sigh, resting up against a tree. She'd spent half an hour exploring, and now here she was, outside of Konoha and just enjoying the peace. It was nice, and it made a huge change that no one was sat around to judge her.  
She couldn't have gotten this peace inside the village, because everyone would just glare at her in the open, and since she wasn't a ninja yet, she couldn't go and use a training ground. This was nice, she'd never had this kind of peace outside her apartment, it made a rather grand change.  
Well, right up until the low groan from behind her.

Naruto shot up so quickly you'd have thought there was a summoning animal after her rump. Her blue eyes shot around the clearing, trying to identify the source of the noise, but no option presented itself. Falling into a defensive stance, Naruto let her eyes narrow, searching for the offender amongst the greenery. Maybe leaving the walls hadn't been such a good idea.

"Come out!" She cried, clenching her hands tight till they were coiled fists before her body. "Otherwise, I'll fight you! I'm trained!" Not very well trained, but she was trained more than a civilian. She could only hope that whoever was behind those bushes was a civilian.

When, after five breaths, there was no movement, Naruto slowly began to creep forwards towards where she thought the noise had come from, a grimace on her face. Carefully, she pulled the bush apparent, looking behind it and then gasped.

Passed out on the rough earth, was a boy her age.

.

Dropping down next to him, Naruto let her eyes sweep his form, looking for some identification. No headband though, and he did look about her age; she was after all, in her last year of the academy.  
The boy looked strange. His hair was dark brown and fell around his tanned face in some form of a jagged bowl cut, like he hadn't had time to keep it looking right. Or maybe that was the style, Naruto wasn't sure.  
His clothes were weird too, kinda like the old fashioned stuff she saw in her history book. He did have a kunai and shuriken pouch attached to his hip and leg though, so maybe he was a ninja in training like her?

"Hey, wake up!" Shaking the boy's shoulders, she watched as he began blinking, looking up at her in confusion before sleep once again over-took him. Grumbling, Naruto grabbed the boy's arm, hoisting him up. If he was out here, then maybe he was an orphan like she was. And if not, she could always take him to the Third.  
Then Naruto paused, thinking. The Third was suppose to visit her later today, so she could introduce her new friend then!

With that excellent idea in mind, Naruto turned back to the village and began her march home.

* * *

**So, after writing a few chapter's of 'Bone of Contention', Hashirama has really grown on me. Which is why I present to you this. Yeah, the chapters will get longer, this is just kind of an opener.**

**Thank you so much for reading,**

**Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
